Clementine Abigale Turner
Category:CharactersCategory:Inactive Personality and AppearanceCategory:Malkavian Personality Hyperactive and cheerful Clemmy is the very persona of your usual 11 year old girl. She loves teaparties and explosives and the mention of either will get her ridiculously excited. Appearance Fascinated with bright colors and glitter she can usually be seen dressed in Tutu's or obscenely colorful clothing, a stark comparison to her companion Calithra. Her Blonde hair is almost always disheveled, making her appear as if she just rolled out of bed. The most fascinating feature however, is her eyes. Heterochromatic even before her rebirth, Clementine's eyes are now an usual shade of pink and grey-blue. Mortal Life Born in the year of 1886 in a small town in Florida, Clementine was raised with an outwardly appearing typical family. The Truth however was that her father was a gambler and a drunk, often spending any money he earned at the local bar. Before her birth, her father had been a soldier in the civil war, and once the war was over made a living and name for himself making explosives, a respectable man. After her birth however, he became distant an not too long after turned to alcohol. With her fathers explosives company failing, Clementine was forced to learn how to create explosives simply to help her family survive. Her mother, forced to prostitution to simply support her family, always blamed Clementine for the drastic change in her husband and often beat her, calling her a mistake. Clementine found solace in creating explosives, and often when she was locked away would experiment and make her fathers explosives more potent. It was a moot point however, since her father drank away any profit they could have made. Immortal Life Angel It was the night of her parents murder in which her life would changed forever. A Pale woman, beautiful with dark hair, came to her rescue just as the nightly beatings from her parents had begun. She introduced herself as Calithra and claimed she had an offer for the young girl. The young impressionable girl, convinced this was an angel, eagerly agreed. She burned down her house then, using the remaining explosives as a symbol for the past she was leaving behind. Awakening When she opened her eyes to her new life everything was different. Filled with a curiosity and excitement she learned quickly what the meaning of immortality was. Calithra quickly employed her talents in explosive making to establish themselves in the black market and soon Clementines "brand" became highly sought after. St.Augustine Gather Moving to St.Augustine in 2014, Clementine and Calithra quickly became immersed in the issues of the end of the world. Providing their talents Clementine and Calithra sought to further their own ambitions with the Sabbat, but those ambitions were cut short when the two were attacked and killed on their way to the gather by fellow members Eska and Solstice. Life after the End of the World Hatred When the clock was turned back and Clementine and Calithra returned from the True death, she awoke with a severe hatred for the one who was responsible for her original death in the first place. Sabotaged by those who she considered allies, it was no surprise when Clementine and Calithra chose to side with the Sabbat instead. Knowing they were no match for Eska's pure power, instead Clementine and Calithra chose to bide their time and attack those who might be close to Eska. Nos-Hunt Clementine and Calithra, now with a severe hatred for those of the clan Nosferatu, seek out warrens and use Clemmie's "Bunny Nukes" to wipe out entire groups of Nos. With the help of Calithra's contacts, Clementine and Calithra often use their resources to leak information relating to Nosferatu warrens as well as the whereabouts of Solstice to hunters and those who might have a blood-feud against the Nosferatu. No longer in one place for a large amount of time, Clementine and Calithra have gotten harder to track down.